I saved my soulmate
by XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS
Summary: What happens when vegeta finds out he's falling in love with his slave of all people a lowsy third class? how will his father react to this and what will he do about this? PS I don't own dbz.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball or dragon ball gt *sighs* if i did i would be rich. *hugs imaginary money*.  
Vegeta: Er *whispers* i think she's crazy.  
Kakarot: *whispers back* yeah me too.  
Xynaa: *Glares at them both* Back to the story ok so this is my prologue hope you like.**

I stared at frieza who smiled at me slyly.  
"So are you ready to pick a slave?" he asked as we descended down to the cold basement. It had a disgusting smell to it and i gagged clipping my nose together with my fingers. Ah at least that blocked out the smell. I stared into eah of the cells with a sad look on my face. How could he do this? How could he just lock up innocent saiyans?

As i stare their tails curl up behind them all but one. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and now lay on a quite tall man. He had jet black hair that stuck out in every direction. His face was dirty and it looked like he hadn't been washed for a while. I could see the hurt and anguish in his eyes. He looked down at his tail that was different from the other because he wrapped it around his was shivering out of fear and i felt sorry for him he just looked so defenseless.

"So are you ready to pick?" i heard frieza ask in his usual sharp tone. I looked at the man again and he looked at me with such pleading eyes it was hard to refuse.  
"Yes ... What is his name?" i asked pointing at the dirty man who was in deep emotional pain. He looked at me and i smiled very weekly as if to tell him everything would be ok.

"You state your name." Freiza shouted as he opened the cage door he pulled out the sacred man and threw him to the ground.  
"DON'T." i screamed surprising myself. "Don't hurt him." i said more calmly. He smirked and kicked the man who in turn screamed out in pain.  
"You monster STOP!" i screamed pouncing on him and punching him.

"Ok i'll stop just get your hands of me you damn dirty ape."he screamed and i got of him and looked at the poor man. I helped him to his feet and he smiled at me.  
"Are you ok?" i asked and he smiled."Yeah thank oh and my names Kakarott." he said and i turned to frieza. "I'd like Kakarott as my slave."i said and frieza nodded and so i walked of with kakarott trailing behind.

**Please tell me what you think. oh and i love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chap is fainally done Yay. It took me ages but it's here.  
Vegeta: *mumbles under breath* yeah you could have got it done sooner.  
Xynaa: Yeah sorry about that guys I just have so many tests and exams are next week Help me.  
Now on with the story. **

I walked up the stairs with Kakarott trailing behind me and I looked back at him. He had scratches on his face I hadn't noticed before, but that wasn't the reason I was staring behind his scars was a very fine and delicate face as if he were fragile. I stopped in front of him and he looked up at me with sad broken eyes.

"Who did this to you?" I asked as I traced a fresh scar over his left eye and he twinged coiling back from the contact. He hissed in sharply and I pulled my hand back, I hadn't even known I was being that strong. I frowned and he looked down ashamed as we closed the door at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know." He mumbled and put his arm over his eyes as if he hadn't seen the light in years, Wait had he ...?  
"How come you don't know?" I said a bit forcefully and glared at him. He whimpered and cowered away.  
"Oh damn. Fuck. I'm sorry Kakarott I didn't mean to scare you." I told him and reached out to help console him but he cowered away and his hands raised defensively to his face.

"Please don't hurt me Prince Vegeta." he said timidly and I frowned. I put a hand on his back and he flinched.  
"I won't hurt you." I promised and he looked at me and calculated my expression.  
"Ok." He whispered and I walked foreword.

"Follow me I will show you to your chambers." I told him and he followed slowly.  
I lead him up the stairs, I stopped at a room next to mine.  
"You will be staying in this room so I can look over you." I told him and he looked at me then wandered in silently.

"What's this?" He asked as he stared at the bed and put his hands on it, he jumped back and I frowned.  
"How long have you been a slave of Frieza?" I asked confused as to why he didn't know what a bed was.  
"Since I was Eight years old, but I worked for one of his men before that." He told me and I growled in my head.

"Which one?" I asked hoping it wasn't Zarbon that guy is one creepy guy.  
"Erm some green guy." He said and I laughed.  
"Did he look girly?" I questioned and he nodded.

"OH god you poor thing. Zarbon is such freak." I said laughing my head of.  
"What's a freak? I've heard people say that but I don't know what it is." He said quietly and I looked at him and he blushed a little.

"So what is that thing?" He asked pointing at the bed, I sighed and went around the room explaining everything and what their purposes are. He still looked confused but I couldn't care less I was tired and needed sleep.  
"Kakarott I'm going to bed go have a shower and then sleep." I told him as I exited the room.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I stared after Vegeta as he left and then around my room, I walked to the door Vegeta had shown me and walked through. I walked towards the 'shower' and turned the 'tap'. I jumped back as water started and then calmed down, I slowly slipped out of my clothes and let the water slip down my dirty body, I hadn't had a shower in god knows how long.

I smiled as I grabbed the soap and lathered myself in it, I don't know how long I had spent in the shower but by the time I got out the moon had risen high in the sky.  
"Hmm must be late." I mumbled as I dried myself off and walked into my room in nothing as I got under the covers still a little confused about this whole thing.

I pulled the covers over my naked body and lay there thinking about my past and the present. My past was filled with pain and I can't know yet what the future holds for me. I hated Freiza for what he did to me and I would stop at nothing to annihilate him, I just hoped that Prince Vegeta was a better master to me then Freiza was. I closed my eyes and drifted of into my first peaceful slumber I have ever had.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I awoke to my alarm blaring in my ears and I groaned as I got up, damn I thought I told Kakarott to wake me up. I said but I stopped short as I remembered Kakarott didn't know how to set an alarm. I face palmed myself, fuck I have to wake him up now. I got up and wiped my face with my hands, I looked in the mirror at my trademark flame hair in a mess.

I smirked as I got up and walked to Kakarott's room, I peeked in and saw him fast asleep. I almost smiled as I saw his messy hair and bangs covering his peaceful face. I walked up to his bed and grabbed the covers, I laughed as I ripped of the sheets revealing a naked body. I covered my eyes as a blush rose on my face.

**Yay that's my second chap Hope you all like the bit at the end ;) I love reviews guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Line'_ - thinking.  
**_line_**-written

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I threw the cover back on Kakarott as he stirred and looked away, I heard him shifting and I tried to cover the blush on my face.  
"Prince Vegeta?" He asked and I turned around, I glared at him and he cowered back into the headset of the bed.  
"Kakarott why do you sleep naked?" I asked him glaring, he frowned and I sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I promised him and he nodded and came a little closer, I covered his waist with the sheets and he looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and laughed a little trying to come up with what to say next.

"Your not supposed to sleep naked it gives people ..." I looked for the right words to say.  
"A shock." I finished and frowned that wasn't the right word.  
"Never mind." I whispered and he frowned again.

I cupped his chin and forced him to look up at me. He had to know he was safe with me, I would do whatever was necessary.  
"Your not with Freiza anymore, your in a safe place." I told him, the sheets rustled as I got up and walked out the room and looked back trying to smile but it came out as a smirk.

I frowned the palace wasn't exactly a 'safe' place, it was more of a ranking place. If you were at the bottom people tended to treat you like the dirt they walk on. Where ever you went people do that anyway,but Kakarott was too fragile to have that happen to him, to think one of my own subjects had been under the rein of Freiza sent shivers down my spine. And there were even more down there, again most of them are of a different race but I had to save my subjects. They kept planet Vegeta running, they kept it the way it was.

...

A couple of hours later Kakarott came down shaking and looking at everyone.I walked up to him and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and led him to my room.  
"What's wrong?" I asked and for once when I said it I actually cared, I mean we couldn't have a freaked out slave now could we?  
"There's too many people they want to hurt me." He whimpered and I frowned, this happened with almost every slave.

"They don't, just go down there and do what I tell you ok? We Saiyans aren't that harsh." I lied. About witch part? Everything. Why? I didn't want him to be freaked out. I walked out of my room with Kakarott trailing behind me.  
"Hey Vegeta got a new pet? What's this one for?" Nappa laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Just a normal slave." I said and looked over at Kakarott who looked like he would flee anytime.

"Oh so he's not a slave that pleases you?" Nappa asked and I blushed a little.  
"No, why?" I asked, Nappa was always annoying me with stupid stuff like this.  
"Well he looks like he could if you fed him up and bathed him well." Nappa smirked and I stopped, I turned around and looked at Kakarott and I smirked, he would be a good pleaser.

His rosy skin, his beautifully sculpted face, his hot body not to mention what I saw this morning. I licked my lips quickly and turned away. Wait, wait wait was I actually considering this?  
"I'll consider it." I told Nappa and he walked away laughing.  
"Prince Vegeta what's a pleaser?" He asked and I almost fell over, I straightened up and looked at him.

"A slave that pleasures me." I said and he tilted his head.  
"What's that mean?" He asked and I gawped at him, did he know what I was talking about if I said someone who has sex with me? I decided to give it a try.  
"It's someone I have sex with to relive my tension." I said and I got no response. I turned around, so he did know.

"One more question. What's 'sex'?" He asked and I fell to the floor slipping on a tile that was wet.  
"Why didn't anyo-" I stopped short when I saw a wet floor sign. Then my mind reeled back to Kakarott, I had spoke too soon he knew nothing about sex. It seemed like he knew nothing of anything anymore. I smirked, I could use him as a pleaser but would he want that? I frowned since when do I care what people want?

_'You said this palace was safe'_ a part of my brain said and I frowned looking at him, a butterfly flew through the window and he cowered away from it as it flew towards him. Poor kid, he was scared of his own shadow, I can't do what I wanted to, that would be cruel.  
_'Hump his brains out'_ the other part of my brain said and I shook my head and walked towards Kakarott.

"So am I going to be a pleaser?" He asked and I smiled.  
"No I'm not going to put you through that." I told him and he smiled and with that one sentence he knew I wouldn't harm him, I couldn't help my smile grow bigger in response.  
"You can start with cleaning the bedrooms." I told him as I took him downstairs to the first floor of spare rooms.

"You can start in here, ask another one of the slaves how to do everything." I told him and walked away, I felt my stomach turn. I felt bad leaving him but I had to.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I looked around the room and saw a man who had white hair working.  
"h-hello?" I asked shakily, he turned around and I jumped. I tried to stay still and I looked at his hair. It was all white besides the tips witch were black, and his tail looked like a zebras.

"Yes?" He replied looking at me confused.  
"I-I'm supposed to be here for-I mean to clean up this room with you." I stumbled over my words.  
"Oh Ok then you can start with stripping the bed." He smiled and went back to work.

I moved forewords towards the bed and smiled, I had made a friend, well at least I think.  
"So what's your name?" he asked and I couldn't help smiling even more.  
"Kakarott, what's yours?" I questioned.  
"Zinx." He smiled.

Vegeta's P.O.V

The day passed quickly after that and I didn't hear a word from Kakarott, it was almost as if he weren't here. I knew he was thoughI could feel his stressed out Ki, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I mean in this palace it's pretty hard to do stuff without people wanting something from you every minute.

I fell on my bed and smiled as I closed my eyes, I was finally resting after a whole day of hard training.  
"Prince Vegeta?" I heard Kakarott's voice and I sighed.  
"Yes?" I replied looking at him, he looked absolutely exhausted.

"C-can I ask you something?" he said as he rubbed his arm, I tilted my head.  
"Yes?" I said slowly. What did he want?  
"Wh-why did you pick me?" he asked and I frowned, what a weird question.

"because you looked capable of doing this, the others were scared to death but you, you looked the least scared." I told him and he frowned.  
"So that was the only reason?" he asked and I nodded.

"Why?" I asked and he frowned turning around.  
"No reason." He mumbled and walked out of my door.  
"Well that was weird." I said walking to my bathroom.

I turned on the tap and let steam cover the room before getting in, I relaxed and lathered my body in bubbles as I traced my body with the small block of soap. I heard the door to my bedroom open and sighed, I could never have a shower in peace. I decided to just let them go around my room, after all it was just the cleaners.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and I shrugged, if they heard the shower they would go away. I reached for my shampoo and squirted it into my hands. The soft substance made my hands sticky so I ran my hands through my hair, I almost forgot some one was in the room until the shower curtain was forced open.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted and jumped back a bit covering my waist with my hands, I looked over at Kakarott and stood up straight.  
"Oh it's just you." I mumbled and grabbed some conditioner and put that in my hair.

"Kakarott we need to have a talk go wait in my room till I'm finished." I growled pulling the curtain back over the shower.  
"Why can't we talk here?" He asked through the curtain, I rolled my eyes as I stood under the shower head letting the water wash away the conditioner.

"because you shouldn't be in here when I'm in the shower it's bad." I said as if talking to a child.  
"Ok." he said walking to my room and I could practically see his frown.  
I heard the door close and I sighed, thank god that's over with. Sometimes I can't believe how much he doesn't even know.

Didn't Zarbon or Frieza teach him anything? He could have been raped by them and not even known it, poor kid. I turned of the water and grabbed a towel drying myself off. I grabbed some boxers and put them on and walked into my room.  
I smiled a little when I saw Kakarott asleep on my bed.

I noticed a note near him and picked it up, I raised my eyebrow and looked at the piece of paper. The hand writing was really messy but it was good considering it was Kakarott we were talking about.

**_Vegeta I tried to stay awake but u took 2 long in da 'shower.' _**I smirked. **_Wat eva u wanted 2 talk bout can it wait for tomorow? I know I did something rong and I dont no wat but im sory. _**The spelling was atrocious and needed work but he did well. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, as I looked down at him I couldn't help but realize how peaceful he looked.

I set him down on the bed and went to walk away when his tail wrapped around my wrist and he smiled as he slept. I frowned and grabbed his tail and wrapped it around his hand and left without another sound. I left to my room and jumped under the covers closing my eyes to rest for another day.

**whoo there it is sorry it's kinda bad but oh well. It's a bit longer than the others and i want to make more chaps longer than this so i must keep working. Next chap will be up ASAP.  
~Xynaa. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I awoke early the next day and smiled as I felt the covers on me, I could tell I was in my own room and it was warm. I shuffled and looked over at the door to see Vegeta standing there, I frowned. Oh no he wanted to 'talk' to me, it sounded like it was serious.

"Kakarott I need to talk to you about last night." He said walking up to my bed, I flinched and lay back down. I felt really bad, like my stomach was being ripped from the inside.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw my pale face.

"N-nothing." I stuttered and I groaned.  
"Kakarott I know when something's wrong." He growled and I frowned.  
"M-my sto-stomach hurts." I mumbled and he sighed.

"Fine have the day of but don't pull this stunt again." he narrowed his eyes at me.  
"I'm not." I said honestly and touched my forehead and I backed up after feeling a shock between my head and his hand.  
"W-wha..." I trailed of and gulped.

"Your burning up." He frowned pulling his hand back, I looked at him then back at the wall.  
"I guess I'll have to take care of you, damn nurses and doctors going on missions. There's almost no one on the planet it annoys the hell out of me." He growled mumbling to himself.

"Wait you know how to cure me?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Of course a prince must know how to take care of his subjects." He smirked.  
"Oh." I muttered and looked away.

"Go have a warm shower and get into something comfy then I'll have to get the medicine." He ordered and I got up and walked slowly to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and I turned on the shower still a little confused about the object, I let steam fill the room and then I stripped and got in. The water warmed me to the core and I smiled lathering myself with soap, I just wanted to stay under the shower all day but a knock at the door disrupted me.

"Hurry up." Vegeta growled, I turned of the tap and dried myself, I changed into baggy tracksuit bottoms and a baggy grey t-shirt. As I got into my room I felt the heat of the room and I relaxed getting under the bed covers.  
"Kakarott about last night don't do that again." Vegeta said as he turned to me.  
"Why?" I asked tilting me head.

"Because you shouldn't walk in on someone in the shower, you should knock first it's rude." He almost growled and I cowered away from him.  
"Look Kakarott I don't mean to be mad it's just I have training to do I can't be looking after you when your sick." He sort of apologized.

"Then go and train." I said as if it were that simple.  
"I can't leave you there's no one here." He growled and I frowned.  
"Oh right." I muttered.

"You should be grateful I'm here I don't just stay with anyone when they're sick." He told me and sat down next to me.  
"I am." I muttered, Vegeta touched my head and I didn't flinch this time.  
"Rest you'll be fine." He murmured as he closed his eyes also, I smiled and closed my eyes hoping to get better soon.

...

I awoke to the smell of chicken soup and I frowned, I didn't feel like eating, actually I don't think my stomach could take it.  
"Ugh, it smells disgusting." I mumbled as I got up and stretched.  
"Eat it." He demanded and I shook my head.

"But I don't want to." I whined, I gulped as Vegeta glared at me his gaze trying to murder me.  
"I cooked it and if you don't eat it I will skin you alive." He snapped, I took the bowl of him and began gulping down as much as I could.

"There." He laughed and walked out of the room to get something else. I sat there and smiled a little, my stomach felt a lot better but I could still feel the pain at the bottom of my stomach. I hated having stomach aches they always made me feel so vulnerable, not as vulnerable as I was with Freiza but still pretty weak.

Vegeta stepped in the room with a needle and I almost jumped of the bed, Oh god no this couldn't be happening to me.  
"Kakarott stay still." he grunted as I kicked him in the face.  
"Shit." He fell to the ground and I stared at him in shock, had I just done that?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and I back up into a corner.  
"I-I-I don't like n-needles." I stuttered and I covered my eyes, I was hyperventilating and my lungs couldn't handle it.  
I tried to calm myself down but I was too shaken.

"Kakarott it's just a needle." He grunted walking towards me.  
"P-please Just don't P-please." I said shakily and he frowned stopping.  
"Are you scared of needles?" He questioned smirking.

"Please don't anything but the needle." I whimpered almost crying but not quite.  
"It'll help you get better." Vegeta said grabbing my arm, I covered my eyes.  
"NO!" I shouted trying to tear my arm from his grip.

I wasn't successful as he stabbed me with the needle, I cried out not from pain but from having the horrible device plunged into my arm.  
"Calm down it's over." Vegeta laughed and a few tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't cry." Vegeta said awkwardly and he helped me up and back to my bed.  
"It's over you'll feel better soon." He told me and I frowned and wiped my eyes.  
"I hate needles." I said my voice sounded hoarse, probably from screaming.

"Why do you hate needles?" Vegeta asked and I looked at him and blushed.  
"I just hate them, maybe my dad hated them when he was little I don't know. I never got to know my father." I muttered almost to myself.

"Well he's probably still on this planet." Vegeta told me and I growled.  
"No Freiza killed him." I growled and Vegeta glared at a wall.  
"I hate him for what he did to my family, my dad's dead and my brother works for him as a personal slave. He's degrading the saiyans." I growled and Vegeta nodded.

"We need to put that freak in his place." Vegeta said in disgust and I nodded, I agreed and for once I thought Vegeta wanted to help me. I didn't find him scary anymore he was more like a friend. I turned to look at him and then blushed as he turned to me.  
"What is it? And don't say it's nothing your looking at me and I know you want to ask something." He said and I smiled.

"Vegeta, have you ever had any friends?" I asked and he laughed.  
"Me the prince of saiyans? You think that I would have friends?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Everyone has a friend." I whispered and I looked at my feet, I had never had a friend in my life.  
"No what about you?" he replied and I shook my head.

"How could you not have friends? Your so gentle." He said and blushed a little looking away.  
"If you ever tell anyone I said that I will blast you into oblivion." He said seriously and I gulped.  
"Prince Vegeta?" I asked and he looked at me and rolled his eyes.  
"Another question?" He smirked and I smiled.

"Go ahead." He sighed.  
"A-are we friends?" I asked.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

Are we friends? I had never thought about it, I guess even though he's a slave he is ok to talk to. Bah, the prince of all saiyans doesn't need friends. Yet, I looked over at Kakarott, he was looking at me like a puppy. How does he do that?  
"I've never really thought about it." I admitted and he frowned and looked at his hands.  
"Oh right." He mumbled and I frowned.

"But if you want to be I guess we are." Damn it I sounded like a kid.  
"Yeah." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile. When I had first met Kakarott I had thought he was just scared of everything but now ... Now he was different. He seemed more free spirited, he seemed happier.  
I looked at the clock, it was 10 pm wow time does fly.

"Well you should probably get some sleep, you need to be feeling well for tomorrow." I told him and he smiled and saluted me.  
"Yes your highness." He laughed.  
"I'm feeling better already, with a good night sleep I should have recovered fully." He told me and I nodded.

"Good. Goodnight Kakarott." I mumbled and he threw the blanket over his body.  
"Goodnight 'Geta." He mumbled, I stopped but continued walking after a few seconds. That was just a slip of his tongue, he obviously hadn't called me 'Geta. I smiled a little, I had never had a nickname before.

**Aww little 'Geta. Well I hope you enjoyed it I would love to see what you all think. Till next time. Sayanora.  
Xynaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I awoke to someone slamming my door open and shaking me.  
"Prince Vegeta, Wake up." I heard Kakarott mumble, I could tell he was still half asleep.  
"Hn." I muttered not moving as I lay in the warm bed.  
"Come on Veggie, You told me to wake you up." he whined and I sighed, I had said that.

"First of all it's Vegeta not Veggie, second when I don't want to wake up you don't force me up, third stop shaking me." I growled and he looked down at the floor, Oh damn he looked so sad what had I done. No, I was a prince didn't get upset because I made other people upset. I glared at him, his bangs covered his face as he looked at his feet.  
"I'm sorry I was just ..." He said quietly.

"Ugh I know, I know. Just go and get my clothes." I growled and he nodded, I felt bad for snapping at him but I had to say it.  
"So Kakarott what are you going to do today?" I asked and he tilted his head.  
"I don't know, aren't you supposed to tell me?" He asked and I laughed.

"So true, well what do you think is the easiest chore?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled a little.  
"Erm cleaning your room." He smiled and I laughed.  
"OK, the rest of the house is clean enough, you can rest for the day." I told him, it was the first time in ages I had been generous.

"OK then you can start, first I need to have a shower." I mumbled and got up walking to the bathroom.  
I turned on the shower and got in, a quick dip was all I needed. After a couple of minutes I got out and dried myself of. I walked back to my room and smiled, Kakarott had cleaned my whole room really fast, I'm surprised it usually took my slaves longer.

"Vegeta?" Kakarott questioned and I looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah?" I mumbled,he was sitting on my bed and he looked so adorable. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes for some reason. I sighed and sat next to him.  
"Why is everyone on missions? Why can;t I go on a mission?" He asked sounding defeated.

"Because they're experienced, I don't even know if you can fight." I admitted and he nodded.  
"Oh right." He laughed.  
"Go get some dinner for me." I told him and he nodded as he walked out the door, I couldn't help but stare at his tail as it swished from side to side.

I smirked and then looked at my scouter, hmmm I might teach Kakarott to spar someday. Maybe then he could go on missions, wait what am I thinking then he won't be my slave. I frowned, why was I being so how do I put this? _N__ice_ to Kakarott?

I looked away and I smirked, Kakarott always seemed happy. He seemed lip up with positivity, it was almost contagious. I lay back in my bed and closed my eyes, I needed to train but there was no one currently on planet. All I had was ... well Kakarott, and he was -my face fell- I don't even know. I hadn't known him for long.

I growled and looked up at Kakarott who had reentered the room.  
"I brought you some dinner." He said slowly as he looked at me strangely.  
"Thanks." I muttered and grabbed the tray. I started devouring the rice as Kakarott sat down looking at me and his stomach growled, I looked up and he blushed.

"You can eat you know." I told him and he looked at me weirdly.  
"Bu-"  
"It's enough for two." I interrupted and he hesitated.  
"I won't bite you only the food." I smirked and he smiled and grabbed a couple of chopsticks.

We dug in finishing the food within two minutes, Kakarott really had an appetite I don't know how he put it all away.  
"That was good." Kakarott smiled and fell on the bed.  
I lay back as well my double bed the perfect for the two of us.

"I hate everyone being off planet damn, there's no one here to spar with." I groaned and Kakarott smiled.  
"Aww don't worry Vegeta you have me." He smiled and it felt like he was warming up to me. I smiled, so he was finally beginning to come out of his shell.

...

2 weeks later

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I had been here about three weeks now and could find my way around well now, I mean I couldn't remember whole palace but I was doing well. The king and a few other saiyans had come back from their missions but had left a week before, it seemed as if they didn't get much time at home.

Prince Vegeta hadn't gone on a mission yet, being a prince he would go on his first mission at the age of 21, I didn't know how old he was now but he looked about twenty so he doesn't have long. Vegeta had asked me how old I was last week and I had had to think about it for a minute.

I calculated it and I realized I was only 16, I was still so young. I had my whole life ahead of me yet I was so scared to go out in the world. Vegeta seemed surprised I was 16 he thought I was older. I smiled, I walked into the kitchen and took in the smell. The cooks were home and I was glad they were, I mean I was a terrible cook.

It smelt like they were making my favorite food, chicken,vegetables and rice. Mmm it smelt amazing.  
"Mmm you're doing a great job." I mumbled to one of the chefs and licked my lips.

"Thanks Kaka." One of the chefs smiled and I looked over and saw Kiki. Kiki was one of my friends, I had started talking to him when I had suggested trying different foods. We had talked heaps after that and bonded.  
"No need to thank me." I laughed.

"It smells really good, Hmm what else smells good?" I asked sniffing the air. There was a sweet smell and I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Oh just tiramisu." Kiki smiled and I could feel drool fall down my chin.

"What's that?" I asked and Kiki frowned.  
"You haven't had it?" He said as his jaw dropped.  
"No not yet." I answered and I put my hand behind my head.

"Well you'll enjoy it." Kiki laughed and I smiled and walked towards the door.  
"Bye I'll be back later." I told him as I walked out of the room. I walked towards the training rooms and froze as I saw Prince Vegeta in training room 17. I saw Vegeta disappear and reappear, wow he was fast.

The Prince stared at me and smirked, he landed and walked to the door.  
"Kakarott, care to spar with me?" He asked as he opened the door. I tilted my head and frowned.  
"But I don't know how to." I mumbled and he laughed tilting his head back.  
"Everyone knows how to spar, I'll go easy on you." He smiled and I looked at me feet.

"O-Ok then." I stuttered and walked into the sparring room. It was so bare nothing but grey walls and a large machine in the middle that as so tall it was connected to the ceiling, I frowned looking at all the all the buttons.  
"What is this?" I asked motioning to the machine.

"Oh that's the gravity machine, it can change the gravity of the room." He told me and got in a fighting stance.  
"Come on Kakarott, try to hit me." Vegeta smirked and I shook my head.  
"What do I do?" I asked and Vegeta sighed.

"Just let instinct take over, defend yourself." He told me and then disappeared. I closed my eyes and breathed in, I felt a small wind and jumped foreword just in time to dodge Vegeta.  
"That's good." He smiled.  
"Now keep on dodging like that." he said and then disappeared again.

A few hours later I came out of the training room covered in bruises and I felt sore, I fell down and groaned. My whole body was aching and I could hardly move, I closed my eyes and I felt Vegeta stare at me.  
"I'm exhausted." I mumbled looking up at Vegeta.  
"I can tell," He smirked. "You did well today." He told me and helped me up.

I smiled and draped an arm over his shoulder holding some of my weight on him.  
"Thanks." I whispered and closed my eyes drifting slowly of to sleep, the last thing I felt was being lifted up and carried to my room.  
I opened my left eye and smiled, Vegeta walked out of my room and closed the door.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

Kakarott closed his eyes and I sighed picking him up bridal style, the guy was half asleep so he wouldn't remember even if he woke up. I lay him on his bed and walked away gently closing the door, I decided to go to the kitchen and look for something to eat before calling it a day. After all, I wasn't as tired as Kakarott was, I was used to the hard and intense training.

I relaxed as the smell of Vegetables and chicken wafted through the air, oh god I was hungry. I walked in and smirked at the cook, I think his name was koo-something.  
"So is dinner ready?" I asked and I noticed how he shuddered under my gaze.  
"Yes Prince, may I ask where Kakarott is?" He questioned.

"He is resting." I told him and I walked to the dinning room with him at my heels.  
"I assume you sparred with him." The saiyan smiled and I nodded.  
"Yes he was quite worn out." I mumbled as he passed me my plate full to the brim with food.  
"He's different." The saiyan cook stated and I smiled nodding.

"Yes he _is_ something else." I admitted, I grabbed my knife and cut into my chicken while he proceeded to talk.  
"How was he? I mean at sparring?" He asked and I sighed.  
"Can't I eat in peace." I snarled and he nodded.

_'Damn saiyans' _I thought to myself. _'They don't know when to leave people alone'_ I thought stuffing my face.  
I finished eating and I sighed in relief, I sure needed that. I stood up and walked back up the stairs to my room as the servants cleared the table. I passed Kakarott's room and opened the door a bit and smiled as I heard him snoring softly.

I carefully closed the door and walked into my chambers stripping myself of clothes as I jumped in the shower, I rubbed lotion over my tense muscles and moaned. I loved showering after a hard spar and I needed it as well. I closed my eyes letting my thoughts run through my mind as I relaxed against the warm water.

I grabbed a towel as I shut of the shower and dried myself, grabbing some shorts I walked into my room hopping into them and landed on the bed. I crawled into the covers and closed my eyes, the last thing I expected was a blood curdling scream to echo through the palace. I sat upright in bed and my heart was beating hard against my chest.

Kakarott came running into my room shaking and I frowned, I walked up to him and I saw tears running down his cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly and he grabbed me into a tight hug and squeezed me hard.  
"I-I-ha-ad a nightmare." He stuttered and I could feel his hot tears running down my neck.

I stood there confused as what to do but eventually I just rubbed his head and hushed him, I wonder what he could dream about to make him this scared. Although I feared I already knew.  
"What was it about?" I asked quietly and he shook sobbing harder.  
"I don't want to say." He whispered and I could feel the fear in his voice.

"It's OK Kakarott come and sleep with me." I said not thinking about what I had just said, he smiled and nodded.  
"But stay on your side." I snapped and he nodded slipping under the red sheets.  
I looked at his back and I lay down and gulped, bruises painted half his body.

I don't know why I felt bad, I mean he's just another saiyan and I don't mind hurting other saiyans. Maybe it's because I don't want to put him through more than he's already been through with Freiza. I lay down closing my eyes and before I knew it I was almost asleep. Before I drifted of I felt Kakarott hug me and I growled.  
"Baka." Then sleep overtook me.

**Ok so here's the next chapter I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough but I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think.  
Xynaa  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the support so far, I'm glad to see that some people are commenting and faving my stories ^^ thank you all. **

Vegeta's P.O.V.

In the morning I awoke and I didn't want to move, I was warm and I wanted nothing to ruin this warmth. I froze when I realized I was crushed against Kakarott's back. His tail curled around my thigh, I blushed and sat up. Kakarott was still asleep, well I could save that, I smirked. With the flip of my hands I pushed Kakarott from my bed and he landed with a loud thump.

"Vegeta." Kakarott whined and I narrowed my eyes at him as I ran a hand through my hair a couple of times.  
"Your hair was in my mouth," I growled, Kakarott frowned and I rolled my eyes.  
"Also the prince does not snuggle." I said glaring at him, he raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"You and your Princely act, I see right through it." He smiled poking his tongue out witch I grabbed.  
"What was your nightmare about?" I asked changing the subject, I let go of his tongue to allow him to speak and rubbed the saliva off on my shorts.  
"Well I don't really want to say." He replied and I sighed giving up and walked to my bathroom door opening it.

"Would you like to have a shower?" I asked and I had no idea why I was letting him go first, I was rewarded with a smile as he got up and walked past me. Damn I had hoped he would decline, oh well I guess I'd have to wait then. I felt something warm on my cheek and I took me a while to realize he had kissed me. '_WAIT HE KISSED ME?!'_ My eyes widened and I froze looking at the closed bathroom door.

I heard the shower running and I let myself calm down, it seemed he had improved a lot in the past weeks, well considering he kissed his prince. He seemed to be getting used to this place with each passing day, as long as I didn't do anything to harm or scare him he should be fine in a few more weeks. It also seemed I was getting used to him, I still wasn't used to his bubbly light personality but I would eventually.

He would get used to being around me and he would have to get used to also being alone because I wouldn't be here long. I would have to go off planet after my twenty first birthday witch was fast approaching. I can't believe the years have gone so fast, to believe I would soon be a legal adult is stunning. I had never once thought the day would come where I would want to be a kid again but I do.

I still can't believe Kakarott was only sixteen he seemed much older, It was probably just the amount of scars he had both physical and mental. I felt like I had to save him, I had to be his prince in shining armor -literally- I smirked and closed my eyes for a few seconds wishing I wouldn't turn twenty one but that thought was interrupted as the bathroom door opened and I found my self staring at a beauty in nothing more than a towel.

Kakarott stood there rubbing his head and smiling as I stared at him, a blush covered his features and steam covered some of his body. How hot had he had the shower?  
"Vegeta shower's free." He told me and walked past me his tail dripping and leaving wet marks on my carpet.  
"Yeah don't get water everywhere or I swear..." I trailed off walking into my bathroom trying to see through the steam.

I waved it out my face and closed the doors as I turned on the fans, that would clear the room quick enough. I tuned on the shower and turned it on cold, I was getting hot and I think it was my time of the year. I sighed I hated going through my heat it was possibly the worst part of the year having to stay out of every ones way. I frowned and I could feel my tail fluff up and that confirmed it I was going through heat.

I had to avoid Kakarott, damn this was too soon. I thought at least I would let him get used to staying by himself before I went into heat. He wouldn't understand what's happening I mean he hasn't had his first heat yet ... wait has he? He's sixteen so he should start it soon, I feel sorry for the poor bastard the first heat was the worst. It was like a burning sensation that slowly got stronger and this one last at least two weeks.

The heat that you get after that aren't as bad and they only last a couple of days. I sighed and got out the shower and dried myself with my Ki, damn I was so tired and I just wanted to sleep again but I knew better. This was just another effect of the heat, I just wanted it to end I know haw bad they can be when you're about to reach age.

I changed into some shorts and a tight black T-shirt, that would do for today. I came out of the bathroom and I froze as I saw Kakarott getting changed still, I gulped and tried to calm down my instincts. Damn why did my heat have to come now?  
"Kakarott what are you doing?" I asked and he turned around, I covered my eyes as he pulled on his boxers.

"Getting changed, what does it look like?" he asked and I blinked.  
"You can get changed in your own room." I almost shouted and he blushed and put his hand behind his head.  
"OH right hah I forgot." He smiled. I sighed sitting down on the bed and patted the emptiness next to me motioning for Kakarott to sit.

"Kakarott can I ask you a question?"I asked and he nodded.  
"Sure, why?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes.  
"Why did you kiss me?" I asked and he looked at me confused, he tilted his head.  
"What do you mean?" I sighed and shook my head.

"You kissed me on the cheek before, why?" I asked again.  
"I don't know, it's a way to say your my friend, I vaguely remember my mother kissing me as a child. She said it was a way of affection, a way to say 'your my friend'." He told me and I smiled a little, so I was his friend? Hmm I had never really had any friends, I mean saiyan children never have time to form friends because they are sent off too early.

"You know there's more to a kiss than that, there are lots of different reasons." I muttered, I don't think he understands the real meaning of a kiss, if he did maybe he wouldn't have kissed me. A kiss is a symbol of love between two people who are bonded, two people who are meant to be. A kiss is shared between mates, lovers and sometimes those who are betrothed.

"What?" He asked and I looked up and shook my head.  
"Nothing." I told him then felt the burn in my body.  
"Oh shit." I moaned and lay against the bed trying to control it.  
"Vegeta what's the matter?" I could hear Kakarott's voice in my mind as I closed my eyes.

"Vegeta are you OK?" Kakarott asked again and I opened my eyes.  
"I'm fine now it's just my heat.' I muttered and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Oh," he mumbled and looked at his feet.  
"Is the first heat really the worst?" he asked, I smirked as he looked up at me.

"It feels like your burning from the inside." I told him and laughed.  
"Oh well that sucks." he frowned and I patted his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it." I assured him and he smiled.  
"I've never had a heat before and it's going to hurt like hell, when do I even start my heat?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure I got mine at sixteen and six months, It's usually the same more or less." I told him and he smiled.  
"Oh OK then." He said getting up, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.  
"Where are you going?" he thought about it for a minute and laughed.

"I don't know." He admitted, I rolled my eyes and decided I'd find something to do.  
"Lets go eat and then we can train again." I told him and stood up as he eagerly followed me.  
"Food thank god." He smiled.

...

It was hours before we came out of the training room and Kakarott was tired, he ran to the kitchen though. I smirked, nothing could take him away from his food.  
I entered the kitchen and Kakarott was already eating, god he could use some table manners.  
"Oh god fejita tis is goof." Kakarott said with a mouthful of food and I looked away disgusted.

I sat down eating my meal almost as fast but with a hell of a lot cleaner, Kakarott was too messy when he ate. After a long meal I retreated to my room and Kakarott to his, it was getting late anyway, I mean we had been sparring all day. I turned on the shower and I could feel myself purring as I trailed my tail over my body. It stopped in front of my waist and I stopped. No I would not stoop as low as doing that to quench my hunger.

I was better than that, I tore away my tail and kept it at a safe distance. I finished my shower and got out going through my usual routine.

Kakarott's P.O.V

I ran the bath and poured in heaps of bubble bath, I loved baths and it had been a long time since I had had a relaxing bath. I stopped when the bath was full and smiled as I dipped into the warm water. I was so exhausted and this bath would hopefully help. I moaned as I slid in, the water was just the right warmth and my muscles relaxed as I lay down.

The bubbles ran above the water over my body and I sighed content. I was happy here, Vegeta was nice to me, I didn't get yelled at often and I got my own chambers. With Frieza that was not the case I had the smallest room ever, well until he banished me to the cells in the basement. I shivered and lay deeper in the water.

I wish I could never leave this place I was content to stay here.

Vegeta's P.O.V

My body burned up and I tried to calm myself, I stared in the mirror at my red eyes and growled. I couldn't help it now it was getting worse, damn it was because I was becoming of age to take a mate. A loud roar ripped through me and I cursed my father for taking all the guards and the slaves with him to go on a mission. I needed someone to save me, I needed someone to help.

Kakarott's P.O.V

I stepped out of my bathroom in my black boxers and froze, Vegeta stood there with red glazed eyes and his tail was darker and more frizzed.  
"V-vegeta?" I stuttered backing away as he advanced.  
"Wh-what are y-you doing?" I asked as I hit the wall.

He smirked and I gulped, what was wrong with him? His eyes held different emotions but the only one I recognized was questioning. Wait did he even know what he was doing? I didn't have time to answer that as I felt him move closer his body pressing against mine and I shivered in fear. Vegeta's lips touched my ear.  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He whispered and I gave up kneeing him in the nuts as I ran away, I only knew if I stayed there any longer I would have been in trouble.

I ran into one of the training rooms and I felt Vegeta running after me. I ran into the only room with a lock and as I closed the door locking it I panted, I had no idea why I ran but something felt wrong in that room.  
"Oh god." I panted and I fell against the door listening as Vegeta walked back to his room, I didn't dare leave this room though. I feared he might come back.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep to the light hum of the gravity machine.

**Ok so here's the next chappie hope you like it ^^. Oh and I'm thinking of making a side story to this where we see how Kakarott lived with Freiza please tell me if you think I should. **


End file.
